The Trickster Jirachi
by Pokemiah
Summary: One day, Jango found a Jirachi sleeping in a bush. It took a few annoying encounters, but Jirachi agreed to grant Jango's wishes but at a price. Will Jango escape the problems Jirachi causes or be put in jail forever? Find out on this book.
1. Proluge: Jirachi has been Found

The Trickster Jirachi

By Pokemiah

Original Plotline by Pokemiah and Jangodarkwave86 (as on most online games)

Author's Notes: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to its respective owners. This story has 2 different endings.

Prologue

Jirachi has been found

Our hero, named Jango, is about to find something he'll wish he hadn't. A Jirachi roaming our world. Let's start off with their first encounter.

Jango was practicing his combat skills for when he would take charge of the J.A.N.G.O. army. When, he stumbled upon Jirachi sleeping in a bush. He said, "A Jirachi!" The Jirachi woke up. It looked up and said, "Hello. My name is Jirachi. Do you have a good reason for waking me up?" asked Jirachi grumpily.

"Sorry about waking you. My name is Jango. Future Jango of the J.A.N.G.O. army.

"What does that stand for?"

"J.A.N.G.O. stands for Joining All Nations Going on Commando."

"Then, shouldn't it be called J.A.N.G.O.C. instead of J.A.N.G.O.?"

"J.A.N.G.O. sounds cooler."

"No argument there."

"Now give me my wishes."

"No. Bye."

Jirachi teleported away. They encountered a few more times. It always ended with Jango saying, "Give me my wishes" and Jirachi teleporting away. Once, Jirachi said that Jango could have seven wishes, but he couldn't wish for more. Jango complained about the limited wishes and Jirachi teleported away.

They have encountered, once again.

"Give me my wishes."

"But you still haven't caught me."

"I don't care."

An idea just popped up in Jirachi's head. It was an idea to stop this, once and for all. Jirachi said, "Make your wish and I will grant it.


	2. Wish 1: Fame

Wish 1

Fame

"For my first wish, I wish for more wishes."

"Your wishes are unlimited, so that is not possible."

"In that case, I wish for fame."

"Wish granted."

Jango became really famous thanks to Jirachi's magic. Actually, he became too famous. Everything he did was front-page news. The press and his fans wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to escape, but he couldn't. Even the bathroom wasn't safe anymore. It must be hard to go to the bathroom with everyone staring at him. He couldn't have any more fun or privacy because he was too famous.


	3. Wish 2: Fortune

Wish 2

Fortune

Jirachi appeared out of nowhere when Jango was trying to hide from the fans and the paparazzi.

"Are you enjoying your fame? Because it doesn't look like it."

"I'm glad you're here, Jirachi. I wish for money."

"Didn't you learn your lesson, last wish?"

"Just grant it already."

"I'll take that as a no. Wish granted."

Jirachi's magic made Jango the richest person on Earth. It had a price to it, though. It turns out that the money was stolen. Now, the cops are after him and his face is on every wanted poster in the city.


	4. Wish 3: Love

Wish 3

Love

In order to hide from the cops, Jango bought himself a really nice hideout. Jirachi has just reappeared.

"Nice hideout. It must have been expensive because it's so fancy."

"It was and it is. And for my next wish, I wish for love."

"You still haven't learned your lesson, yet, have you, Jango?"

"No."

Jirachi sighed and said, "Wish granted."

This time around, Jirachi made a giant prey mantis fall in love with Jango. Where did that come from, anyway? And prey mantises express their love by eating their mate. So, it ate him. In the process, it destroyed Jango's new hideout.


	5. Wish 4: Beauty

Wish 4

Beauty

Jango is falling into the mantis's stomach. When he was about to land in the stomach acid, he stopped in midair. Apparently, Jirachi was using Psychic on him. Jirachi asked, "Did you think I was going to let you die?" He put Jango on a building that the mantis ate.

"So, did you enjoy being eaten, Jango?"

"No and I wish for beauty."

"You mean to tell me after not being able to have any fun or privacy, having the cops chase after you, and being eaten, you still haven't learned your lesson!"

"I have. I just want to see how you con me."

"Right now, that wish is a waste because you're still in this stomach, waiting to be digested."

"I wish for freedom."

"From what?"

"The mantis."

"Oh. Would you like your beauty wish granted, afterwards?"

"Yes."

Jirachi does a devious laugh and he said, "I'm going to enjoy this. Both wishes granted."

Jirachi teleported Jango out of the mantis's stomach. Then, he got really handsome. Too handsome for his own good because every girl he passed or talked to took his clothes. And he couldn't get new clothes, either. Otherwise, he would get arrested because of the stolen money.


	6. Wish 5: Shelter

Wish 5

Shelter

When Jango was hiding in a dumpster in an alley, Jirachi reappeared, laughing out loud.

"Ha ha ha ha. That was hilarious. What is your next wish?"

"I wish I was in my hideout."

"Wish granted."

Jango was teleported to the remnants of his destroyed fancy hideout, still naked. Unfortunely, the cops were there, investigating why it was destroyed. They saw Jango. Jirachi appeared. They stopped and said, "So that is how he is doing this."

"Where did he find a Jirachi?" asked another cop.

"Who knows?" said a third cop.

"At least we know what is going on," said cop four.

The cop in charge walked over to Jango and said, "The chief will be interested to hear about this."

"Would you like to make an emergency wish, right now?" asked Jirachi.

"Yes. I wish for a different shelter," said Jango.

"Oh no," said the top cop.

"Wish granted," said Jirachi panicking.

Jirachi teleported Jango while the cops were trying to stop him. The cops thudded into each other.

They landed in the prison in a crowded cell full of girl prisoners. And Jango's clothes were still gone.


	7. Wish 6: Knowledge

Wish 6

Knowledge

Jirachi appeared outside the cell with popcorn. A bunch of the prisoners in that cell thought Jirachi was really cute. Doesn't surprise me, since he is a pokemon.

"I'm loving this show."

"Where did you get the popcorn?"

"You actually asking me, that? I'm the wish pokemon after all. No, other prisoners, I will not grant your wishes."

"Awwwwwwww," said the other prisoners.

"I'm felling really stupid, now. So, I wish for knowledge."

"Wish granted. And don't try the puppy dog eyes on me, other prisoners."

Jango got so smart, his brain threatened to explode from all that knowledge.


	8. Wish 7: Clothes

Wish 7

Clothes

"What is your next wish, Jango?"

"Jirachi, I wish for clothes."

"Wish granted. And this one is scientifically proven funny."

Jirachi made a dress appear on Jango. Everyone laughed at him.

"I told you that was scientifically proven funny."

"I wish for dignity."

"There is too many factors to determine what you mean by that. So, the wish you have requested is not possible."

"I'll be more specific. I wish for male clothing, that is my size, and age appriotate."

"Darn. It's too specific to turn against you. Wish granted," said Jirachi reluctantly.

Regular clothes appeared on Jango. Jirachi pulled out a stopwatch.

"This timer says you only have five minutes, until your brain explodes."

The prisoners in that cell started panicking.

"I wish for a normal size and knowing brain."

"You are taking all the fun out of this. Wish granted."

His brain returned to normal size. The prisoners stopped panicking. Unfortunely for Jango, the guards heard this and one came by to see what is up. He saw Jango and Jirachi. He grabs them and starts taking them to the warden. Jirachi teleports out of his hand and appears right in front of him. Then, Jirachi took his hat. The guard said, "Give me back my hat." Jirachi infused a bit of magic in it and said, "Ok. Here you go." The guard took it and put it back on. Next, he turned into a frog.

"It will only last a few minutes. I would start wishing now, if I was you."

"Ok. I wish I was in the same cell."

"Why the same cell?"

"Because we don't need to make an even bigger scene. Plus, it's pretty crowded. So, it'll be easy to hide. And, I don't want to see the warden."

"Ok. Wish granted."

He was teleported back to the same cell. But, his clothes didn't. And Jirachi hid himself.

"I wish for my clothes, back."

The dress appeared on him.

"I wish for my male clothes, back."

His regular clothes appeared on him. The giant prey mantis just found him. It tore off the roof of the prison. It started a prison-wide panic. The mantis picked up Jango and ate him, again. The next wish is the final wish and it has 2 different endings. For ending one, which involves time-travel, go to Wish 8-E1 No More Cons. For ending 2, which is what would just happen after all that refer to Wish 8-E2 No More Cons.


	9. Wish 8E1: No More Cons

Wish 8-E1

No more Cons

Jirachi saved Jango, once again from the mantis's stomach acid. He put him on the former roof of the prison that the mantis ate after him.

"What is your next wish?"

"I wish I was out of here and that the mantis was dead."

"I'll have to check the Jirachi laws about that last part."

"Do it, quick."

Jirachi got out a weird book. It was written in some ancient form of writing. Jirachi found what he was looking for. He closed the book. Jirachi said, "The circumstances will allow me to grant the full wish. So, wish granted." Jango was teleported to a flagpole and was wedged to it. Plus, the mantis died. Jirachi appeared in front of Jango.

"Next wish, please?"

"I wish you couldn't con me, anymore."

"Are you so sure about that wish?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it."

"Please reconsider," said Jirachi pleadily.

"Grant my wish, now," shouted Jango.

"Fine. Wish granted."

Jirachi unleashed a huge wave of magic. It turned everything back to normal. Jango went back in time to before he met Jirachi. This time around, Jirachi was nowhere to be found. And Jango had no memory of what happened.


	10. Wish 8E2: No More Cons

Wish 8-E2

No more Cons

Jirachi saved Jango, once again from the mantis's stomach acid. He put him on the former roof of the prison that the mantis ate after him.

"What is your next wish?"

"I wish I was out of here and that the mantis was dead."

"I'll have to check the Jirachi laws about that last part."

"Do it, quick."

Jirachi got out a weird book. It was written in some ancient form of writing. Jirachi found what he was looking for. He closed the book. Jirachi said, "The circumstances will allow me to grant the full wish. So, wish granted." Jango was teleported to a flagpole and was wedged to it. Plus, the mantis died. Jirachi appeared in front of Jango.

"Next wish, please?"

"I wish you couldn't con me, anymore."

"Are you so sure about that wish?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it."

"Please reconsider," said Jirachi pleadily.

"Grant my wish, now," shouts Jango.

"Fine. Wish granted."

Jirachi turned everything back to normal. Jango fell asleep. A bit later, Jango woke up to find a fireman rescuing him from the flagpole. The fireman said, "That must have been one crazy day, you had. Luckily, your evil doppelganger was caught and they found evidence that he was trying to frame you." Jango looked and he saw somebody that looked like him, being lead towards the police car, hand cupped. The fireman said, "Come on. I'll give you a ride, home." The fireman took him to the fire truck and he took him, home. Jango thought, _Everyone else believes your cover story, Jirachi. But, I know what really happened. But, thanks for helping me out, there. I hope you have fun. _And that is the end.


End file.
